All I want for Christmas is You
by Aangsfan
Summary: Emiri ends up being alone on Christmas Eve. When Shedenie sends her out to get hot cocoa, could her Christmas wish come true?


Me: I know I know I haven't updated any of my other stories in a while but I really wanted to make a Christmas one-shot!

**Emiri: Why is it about me and Nagihiko and not you and Kuukai?**

**Me: 'Cause you two are too cute! :D**

**Emiri: Tehe!**

**Nagihiko: Aangsfan does NOT own Shugo Chara**

**Kuukai: Just incase you were wondering…**

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

Emiri's P.O.V

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

I listen to these lyrics alone in my room. It was Christmas Eve and Nagi had to go visit his mother since his mother had to stay…wherever she was.

Kuukai and Shedenie were downstairs drinking hot cocoa together by the fireplace and Shinji was off visiting his girlfriend. So I was alone. Shedenie said I could hang out with her and Kuukai but seeing them together only made me sadder…

Curse you Christmas cheer/cold/loneliness.

I sighed.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

The more I listened to this song the more I realized that this was how I felt. I really didn't care whether I got presents or not. Don't get me wrong. Presents are nice! If you give me one I'll take it!

But I really just wish that Nagi was here…

I didn't even ask for that much stuff…so maybe I could buy him a plane ticket back…?

Oh who am I kidding I barely have enough to get me to southern Japan…

I looked at the mistletoe angrily. Why must you mock me…

Oh, awesome, I'm talking to inanimate objects! I huffed and jumped off my bed, I walked under the mistletoe, remembering when I first hung it up. I remember Nagi walked into the room and waited underneath it until I came up. As soon as I came through the door he grabbed me and I squealed.

Haha…then he kissed me. _"I'm gonna wait under here every day for you until after Christmas…" _He said. I remember laughing…

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby_

Stupid song…

The phone rang then, "I'll get it!" I heard from downstairs. I just stood there and waited…

After a few minutes Shedenie came up, "Hey, Emiri? We've just ran out of hot cocoa mix, would you mind going to that 24 hour convenience store and getting some?" She asked. "You trust me going by myself?" I asked her monotonely. She looked at me sadly, "You need to get some air…"

I nodded, I grabbed the money and walked outside.

It was then that I remember the song. I remember that I loved it when I was little…

It only mocks me now…

I looked around and saw all the lights that people had strung up on their houses. There were plain white lights, some overly colorful light, some over-the-top decorations.

I guess that's major Christmas spirit…

I looked down the street and saw a woman with a couple of her children in the front yard playing in the snow. I wonder why they were out so late…

Pssh…like I care at this point…

God I sound emo…I guess that's what happens when the person you love isn't there. I sang to myself the next couple of lyrics to the song…

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

I thought how romantic it would have been if he was standing outside when I came out…I guess that was too much to ask for…

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

I walked down to the market and picked up the hot cocoa. I decided to take a detour through the park…it was a shortcut anyways.

I thought about Nagihiko and how he would always take me here…He would always find something new to show me…I smiled.

_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true_

I laughed, remembering the park was the first place I saw him be clumsy…

"Emiri!" I heard a voice call behind me. I sighed, did Shedenie follow me?

_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._

I turned around and gasped, seeing a purple haired man run towards me, Nagihiko grabbed me in a bear hug and for the first time that Christmas Eve I was happy.

_You._

**Me: Well wasn't that just ADORABLE!!!! **

**Emiri: I thought it was cute. **

**Nagihiko: Meh too :D**

**Kuukai: I'm jealous….**

**Everyone(besides Kuukai): MERRY CHRISTMAS! R&R!**


End file.
